Conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) devices employ various glass substrates. As a brittle material, glass is easily broken and then scrapped when being knocked or shaken by external force. Even the friction between glass substrates possibly causes the glass substrates to be scratched or the circuits on the glass substrates to be damaged. Therefore, how to safely and effectively transport liquid crystal glass becomes a crucial issue.
In the prior art, the frequently-used packaging method is that: a plurality of liquid crystal glass are stacked and then put in a packaging box, and buffer sheets are arranged among the liquid crystal glass. The packaging box is generally made of expanded polypropylene (EPP), expanded polyethylene (EPE), expanded polystyrene (EPS), etc. The expanded materials have the advantages of better buffer performance, certain hardness, no drop of powdered scraps, and no need of worrying about affecting the environment of the dust-free room. However, the expanded materials are expensive, which don't favor the reduction of packaging cost.